


Swipe Right

by Transdodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transdodds/pseuds/Transdodds
Summary: Before they met at Manhattan SVU, Rafael Barba had met Sonnys Tinder profile, and over time he realises he may have misjudged the man and his profile.





	Swipe Right

If he wasn't incredibly annoyed by the constant delays to his flight, Barba would’ve found it was almost funny that the holiday meant relax him was already turning out to be extremely stressful. In an attempt to stave off the mounting boredom and get his mind off the hours of his holiday, and of his life, which he was wasting sitting in the cold airport he did what most people did nowadays. He opened his phone. More specifically he opened tinder. He was too jaded to think he would find anyone on that app, but getting a match was always a nice ego boost, and it was as good a way as any to pass the time.

He paused on a promising profile, the man in question was handsome with dirty blonde hair neatly gelled into a wave and shining blue eyes, the photo capturing him mid smile, dimples forming in his cheeks. Rafael scrolled through the other photos, and his heart which had been doing flips suddenly sank as he saw the next picture. The man this time had a big, bushy, and honestly horrendous, moustache. And as if it couldn’t get any worse the photo had him kneeling down talking to two young kids, obviously wanting to show that he was open to family, which was the opposite of what Rafael wanted or was looking for. Scrolling down to the description he was even more sure that this man would not be a good fit, because while reading that he was studying law was promising, it also brought up issues of age. Barba didn’t really care when it came to hookups, as long as they were over 30 he was comfortable, but when it came to a steady relationship, which is what this person seemed to be looking for he had greater limitations. Looking at the name, ‘sonny’, which screamed juvenile he couldn’t even believe he’d been so hopeful in the beginning.

So with one last look at those dimples and with a sigh he swiped left, startling slightly when he heard a voice behind him.

“You looked at that profile for a while, are you sure it's a hard no?”

Barba turned around, annoyance filling him both due to the grating nature of the mans Staten Island accent, and the fact that he had obviously been watching what Rafael had been doing. This annoyance was dampened only slightly by his surprise at seeing the very man from the profile, before returning in full force. I mean, who did this man think he was? Barba had obviously made his decision, and it was just obnoxious to challenge it in such a way.

“I normally try and go for people who've grown out of the nickname they were given when they were five” Rafael said, hoping he'd put an end to the conversation.

To his annoyance, the other man just laughed. “I'm slightly surprised it took you so long to read the biggest piece of text.” The man then outstretched his hand and Rafael raised his eyebrows slightly. “But if Sonny really puts you off that much, you can call me Dominick. I mean no one else does, but I'd make an exception for someone like you” Dominick continued, and Rafael really wasn't going to fall for a bit of flattery until Dominick smiled at him, and only semi reluctantly he shook the man's hand.

“I'm Barba” Rafael said, still partly in work mode before catching himself and correcting. “I mean Rafael, Rafael barba”

“Nice to meet you Rafael” Dominick said, his grip firm. “So, where are you flying out to?”

“And exactly why is that any of your business?”

“Well, I have a few hours to kill before my flight, I offered to drive a friend here because we were flying on the same day, but I didn't realise until later that our flights were a few hours apart. And I mean I don't mind waiting and I didn't want to back out so here I am. And anyways, because we're both stuck here I figured we might as well make friends” Dominick said, leaving Rafael with far more information than he wanted or needed.

“Right, well, if me rejecting wasn't enough of a clue let me spell it out for you, I don't want to get to know you, I don't want to be buddies, I just want to get on my flight”

The smile didn't disappear from Dominick's face, but he nodded and leaned back in his seat. Rafael gave a small sigh, happy he would finally be able to enjoy just a small bit of calm. With that he put in some earphones, just to ensure Dominick really got the message, and went back to his phone.

However after only around twenty minutes his peace was once again broken by a voice, although this time it was the crackling voice of the airport announcement system stating his flight would be delayed for yet another hour. Rafael couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, causing Dominick to lean forward again.

“I assume that was your flight. How do you like your coffee?” He said, as if the two sentences naturally went together, and it was mostly confusion that led to Rafael answering.

“Sugar and a splash of milk”

Before Rafael could ask why Dominick was off, shouting behind him for Rafael to look after his stuff. Dominick arrived a few minutes later holding two cardboard cups, one which he handed to Rafael.

“I wouldn't have expected you to like sugar”

“Why not?” Rafael protested, once again forgetting that he had planned to ignore the man.

“You just seem very serious, reserved, a black coffee sort of guy.” Dominick said, his grin turning into more of a smirk.

“Oh do I? Well with that level of skill you should really think about being a detective”

“I am. Homicide” Sonny, Dominick, Rafael corrected in his head, said, and Rafael wondered when he had started to think of him by that ridiculous nickname.

“I thought you said you were studying law”

At that Sonnys smile grew bigger. “Wow you really did pay attention to my profile, Counselor. And I do, but at night school.”

All this new information caused Rafael to reassess his view of the other man somewhat. Sonny was no longer the immature, naive man who would resent someone as bitter as Rafael. But he was instead hard working, dedicated. And Rafael had had a few dealings with homicide, Sonny had seen some of the worst of humanity, to deal with that and come out hoping that things could still work out, that people could still be good, that was admirable. It also explained the moustache, pack mentality could be extremely powerful.

But as much as this made him reassess his view of Sonny, it didn't make him regret his decision. There was a slim chance they'd ever work together, but if they did, Rafael knew how dangerous relationships got in the office. And then there was the added problem that Sonny obviously knew who he was already. Probably had for the entire conversation.

“You called me counsellor”

At that Sonnys smile dropped slightly and his fingers started to tap out a nervous beat against his coffee cup. “Right, I just, well I recognised the name from some of the cases I looked at. Some of the ones which really got me into the legal side of it all.”

“So, this entire time, you’ve known who I am” Rafael asked, making sure that there was at least a hint of amusement in his tone so Sonny didn’t know he was truly angry. It wasn’t like he had anything to lose from that fact, he hadn’t exactly given anything away, and while normally the idea of a random detective knowing he was very gay would give him a slight degree of trepidation, it seemed like that really wouldn’t be the issue when it came to Sonny.  
“I mean only when you said your name, but yeah. In all fairness, I’m pretty sure we know an equal amount about each other. I’ve been told I run my mouth a fair bit”

Rafael just raised his eyebrows slightly at that, a bit was putting it mildly.

“So you didn’t know who I was when you first rudely interrupted me?” Rafael said, suppressing a smile as he saw the way Sonny got slightly flushed, the man breaking eye contact and mumbling as he spoke.

“I saw you when you came and sat down and well you were pretty good looking” Sonny said, the last bit so quiet Rafael could barely hear it.

“Oh, did you now?” Rafael said, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. He knew it was slightly mean to keep teasing Sonny like this, but it was also the most enjoyment he had had in a while and the ego boost that went along with it, well it was a pretty nice added bonus.

“Well-” Sonny was saved by the sound of the airport loudspeaker, and if he wasn’t already a devout catholic that timing would have probably made him become one. The announcement stated that Rafaels flight was finally ready for boarding, and while he gave a sigh of relief as he got his things together and stood up, it was tempered slightly by his regret to be leaving Sonnys company. Which is something he never thought he’d regret only two hours ago.

The announcement seemed to have sprung Sonny into action again and he called out for Rafael to wait. “What’s your number?”

“Sonny, I’m sorry, but nothing's going to happen between us. It’s not personal, I just, I know better than to get involved with anyone I might end up working with.” With that Rafael gave Sonny a nod and walked away, ready for a holiday in France which he was determined to spend relaxing, visiting the sights, drinking wine, and maybe finally finishing a book, and definitely not daydreaming about those bright blue eyes.

 

A few years had passed since that day at the airport, and Rafael never thought about Sonny. Well hardy ever. Sometimes, during the early moments in the morning when he was still laying in bed he allowed his not fully awake mind to drift to daydreams about what could have been. Imagined waking up not alone but to a smile and a sleep rough staten island voice. But he always pushed those ideas away by the time he got out of bed, ready to face the day. He’d lost whatever chance he might have had with Sonny, he was resigned to only daydreams now.

Or at least that was what Rafael had thought, what he had hoped. He hadn’t expected to see the man again when Liv introduced her new detective, and it seemed Sonny, Carisi now Barba corrected himself, hadn’t expected it either from the brief look of surprise on his face, quickly masked and replaced with a formal handshake. They managed to make it through the briefing professionally, and as Barba walked away he almost let himself believe that everything would be alright, that they’d made a silent agreement to leave the past in the past.

However, as Carisi ran after him it seemed that that was not the case, and Barba desperately pressed the elevator button again, as if that would somehow make it arrive faster.

“Rafael, are we not going to talk about what happened?”

“Nothing happened Carisi. And we’re at work, it’s Barba. Try and at least pretend to be professional.” The lift arrived and Barba stepped on, stating “I was hoping the moustache was just a homicide thing” in a dry tone before the door slid closed on Sonnys- Carisi’s slightly hurt expression.

Despite Barbas rather firm stance that nothing was going to happen between them Carisi still seemed to be following him around like a puppy dog, and he had the kind, open eyes of one as well. Even as Barbas responses to his legal advice became harsher and colder he was still so persistent. Even if he would look hurt, or quieten down for a second he would always bounce back by the time Barba saw him next.

There was also the problem that it was starting to get exhausting to always, constantly, have his guard up around the man. He’d been relieved when he’d heard the rumours about Carisi constantly bouncing around precincts, even as his heart ached slightly for the man. He knew what it was like to not fit in, and it couldn’t be easy constantly being shifted around. Nevertheless there was still the hope that soon Carisi would be gone, and those blue eyes would only be following him around in his daydreams once again.

However, Carisi stuck around, and it seemed like he would be for a while. He was becoming a good detective, at least according to Liv, and Barba could see it too. He was getting better at offering legal advice and his own theories, becoming less obnoxious about it. Which meant it was getting even harder for Rafael to constantly put him down. It wasn’t like him to continually put down someone who was trying so hard some would call it pathetic. But the alternative was worse.

However, Sonny didn’t seem to see it that way. He’d been so happy, if surprised, when he had seen Barba again. Not only because he knew he would be an excellent mentor, his cases renowned, but because it was like God was giving him a second chance with the man. Even after Barba had shut him down in the elevator Sonny held onto hope that it would work out, that Rafael’s shields would slowly come down like they had before.

But in the time they had been apart Barbas shields seemed to have been reinforced with steel, because the more Sonny tried, attempting to impress Barba with his legal knowledge or by bringing him coffee the way he remembered Barba liked it, he was always shot down. And it was getting tiring. Sonny wasn’t even sure why he kept trying, Barba didn’t seem to even like him, there was no way he could ever really have romantic feelings about him. But Sonny was a romantic at heart and part of him was still clinging to the idea of the guy he had met at the airport, who he had read about in case files, someone sarcastic, yet funny, harsh, yet with a good heart.

So he decided he should give it one more try, after that he would leave Barba alone, would stop with all the coffees, all the legal points. He’d just stop, after this attempt. He’d also decided that the time for small nudges was over, and that he might as well go out with a bang.

Which is why one evening, as Benson told him that after he ran some files over to Barba he could go home, he decided he would finally get Barba to actually talk to him. As he arrived at Barbas office, holding three cups of coffee because he felt he might as well attempt to be in Barbas favour, he tried to take deep, even breaths. Part of his brain was screaming at him that this was a terrible idea, and his stomach seemed to agree, twisting and churning. But he knew he had to have this talk, and if it did end terribly, then at least he would finally get closure. Would finally be able to close the chapter on Barba at the airport and focus just on Barba as his colleague.

So he forced himself to move forward, smiling at Carmen and giving her a coffee before knocking on Barbas door and entering. Barba just looked up slightly at his entrance, giving a small nod in acknowledgement, before going back to his work, leaving Sonny to stand waiting for him, shifting his weight restlessly from foot to foot. Sonny also started to wonder if he should just hand Barba the files and coffee and go, he looked tired and he hadn’t given even one quip about the way Sonny never waited for an answer before entering. Maybe it was the wrong time.

But then Barba put his pen down and gave a small smile at the coffee and Sonny knew he had to do something, say something.

“The Lieutenant wanted me to give you this” Sonny said, putting the file and the coffee down on Rafaels desk and getting a thank you in return. Sonny knew that was his cue to leave but he had to say something, even if he was struggling to work out what that something was.

“Detective, is there something else you need?” Barba said, looking up upon realising that Carisi was still here.

“We need to talk, about the airport.”

“What exactly is there to talk about. I've told you twice, I don't date people I work with.”

“But why? If we just disclose it doesn't have to be a big deal.”

At that Barba put his pen down, realising with a sigh that the conversation wasn't ending anytime soon and he was being forced to justify himself to Carisi of all people. “Really, you think a piece of paper will stop things like fights at home bleeding into fights at work, you really think we’ll manage to be completely impartial? I thought this job would have taught you slightly more about human nature.”

“You’ve been responding to every point I have with something snarky and I still haven’t let it cloud my professional judgement, if any of us have that problem it would be you, and as it seems to already be an issue, us dating shouldn’t make much of a change.” Sonny said, his voice firm even as his stomach twisted into knots.

Barba didn’t even want to acknowledge that maybe Sonny was right, and while sarcastic remarks were partly due to how obnoxious Sonny was, he also had wanted to make sure Sonny never guessed how much Barba actually thought about him. So he instead decided to fixate on another aspect of Sonnys point.

“I’ve been nothing but harsh towards you, and even at the airport I was hardly what one would call polite, let alone warm or welcoming. So why are you so determined to ruin your career for me?”

“What do you mean ruin my career?” Sonny asked, genuinely confused and also slightly less than willing to completely bare his heart to Barba.

“Come on, we both know I’m SVUs go to ADA, whereas you’re the new detective. When a case comes up and they want to avoid a conflict of interests, they’re way more likely to shelve you than me. That means limited court time, likely never leading cases, and if you do they’re not going to be high profile. Never mind the fact that if you decide to transfer out to solve that issue, the disclosure form will be in your file and not every Lieutenant will be as happy as Liv about our relationship. And if you ever decide to use your legal knowledge professionally instead of constantly sharing it here, whether asked to or not, our relationship is going to follow you there. Every achievement, hell even just getting a position, won’t be thought to be because of your intelligence, your hard working attitude, everyone will just assume I pulled the strings. Now stop dodging the question, why do you still, after everything, want any sort of relationship with me?”

“Wow, for someone who isn’t interested you sure have thought about the implications a lot.”

“Unlike some people I think about the possible effects of my actions. Now, stop avoiding the question” Barba said, desperately hoping he would be able to shift attention back to Sonny before his defences were broken down. He had been prepared for the constant seeking of attention and enthusiasm that Sonny normally brought, but this was a completely different game. He could see now why Sonny was shaping up to be a good detective, he could only imagine what it was like to be in an interrogation room with him.

Sonny moved towards Rafael, he couldn’t quite read the man, his poker face being built up from years in court, but he hoped the man was becoming flustered. It seemed to be the only way to get Rafael to finally say what he actually meant, made sure Rafael thought even just slightly less about every word he was saying before he uttered it. Anyways, catching Rafael by surprise had worked at the airport, why wouldn’t it work now?

“Okay, I’ll tell you exactly what draws me to you, Rafael, if you then tell me why you’ve thought so much about a relationship you’re adamant isn’t happening. Why you’ve thought so much about me.” Sonny perched onto Rafael's desk, making the distance between them miniscule. “It’s only fair.”

Rafael just nodded, not feeling able to trust his voice with Sonny so close he could see the smattering of faint freckles painting a constellation across his face.

“Okay. Well, sure you were closed off at the airport, but you were funny, and as I think I stated back then, incredibly attractive. Which was, by the way, incredibly unfair because no one is supposed to look that good when travelling. And even back then I’d read your cases, knew about your passion, your drive. Seeing that in person, it’s incredible. An honour. And there’s your heart, and you try and hide it behind your walls, you do that so well that when I first arrived I doubted its existence. Started to believe that maybe I had imagined the joy I had seen at the airport, or that what I had thought about you from my reading was wrong. But then I saw you comfort victims and prep them for the stand, saw you reassure families, and I realised it was still there, still fighting for what was right. It’s less of a question of why I am drawn to you, Rafael, and more of how could I not be?”

Rafael was starting to regret pushing Sonny to answer, not able to deal with such honest praise, his heart aching. Here Sonny was, annoyingly persistent, and so genuine that Rafael almost couldn’t take it, and he wondered why Rafael thought about him so much. Well, a deal was a deal so it was only fair to tell him exactly why.

“Okay, you want to know why I think about you so much. It’s because you’ll say stuff like that like the words fall easily from your tongue, like there’s nothing dangerous about doing that. Sometimes I think maybe you’re just naive, but there’s a strength about you, and who can really be naive in a job like this? It’s just pure bravery. That bravery, that strength, I think that’s also what drives you to be so kind, to always try and help no matter what. And, I must admit, now that your suits are beginning to fit and the moustache has gone, you’re not bad looking.”

Sonny gave a small laugh at Rafaels last sentence and his heart soared at the sound, even if it sunk slightly as Sonny spoke. “If that’s all true, then why do you push me away?” The hurt in his voice creeping in even as he tried to hide it, he didn’t want Rafaels pity, nor his guilt.

“Because it’s all true. Because… because you’re special Sonny, and one day you might realise that and wonder why you’re stuck with me, who has walls around his heart, who is old, who is worn down from this job. You could do so much better, and while I do want to protect you from everything I think might happen if we continue forward, I also want to protect myself. Because I cannot go through having you and losing you, maybe it is selfish, but I have to protect myself.” Rafael said, refusing to make eye contact with Sonny the entire time.

Sonny almost wanted to laugh, incredulous. It seemed impossible that Rafael, the Rafael Barba, somehow thought he wasn’t good enough for Sonny, who had been pining after him for weeks.  
“Just to remind you of the facts, Counsellor, but I have been the one chasing after you. I don’t think I’m going to be leaving you any time soon, and I promise, I’ll never hurt you” Sonny said, his voice growing soft, losing some of its false bravado.

“That’s not the sort of promise you can make Sonny” Rafael said with a tired smile.

“It's one I can try to keep. Why won't you take a chance on us? You're meant to be courageous, a risk taker. You let yourself get strangled in court and I've seen the sorts of cases you take. So why can't you take that same sort of risk with me, where I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure you made the right choice?” Sonny said, knowing his voice was taking on a pleading tone but unable to stop it. He was tired, tired of all the dancing around, tired of Rafael refusing to be happy.

“It's not the same. There are rules to the law that there aren't here. The risks I take, it's never taken on blind faith alone.”

“Well, don't take the risk blind. I'm not asking for a marriage, or even a serious relationship. Just one date, for me to prove that I won't hurt you, that I'm worth it.”

“Okay.” Barba said, hoping his faith in Sonny wasn't misplaced. Anyways, it would be just one night. One night where he could still be safe, keep his guard up, but maybe be happy as well.

“Okay?” Sonny said looking almost like an excited puppy and Rafael stifled a laugh.

“Okay. I'll text you an address later, are you free Friday” Rafael said and Sonny just nodded, and if he thought it strange how take charge Rafael was about this after refusing something like this for ages, he didn't mention it.

 

Sonny stood in front of the mirror, and had been standing there for the past five minutes, trying to decide what to wear. He had looked up the restaurant, it was a nice looking Persian place and Sonny was pretty sure he'd seen takeaway bags from there in Barbas office. It wasn't as fancy a place as he'd expected from the man, for which Sonny was grateful, knowing he would have felt out of place and uncomfortable the entire evening, which wouldn't exactly convince Barba he was a man worth dating.

And that need to prove himself was part of the reason it was taking him so long to get ready. He didn't want to overdress, or look like he was trying to hard but he didn't want to dress too casual either. He needed to show Rafael he cared. In the end he settled on a nice checked shirt he'd been told brought out his eyes, it was on the more casual side of things but he figured Rafael had already seen him in enough suits.

Rafael seemed to have come to the same conclusion, and when Sonny entered the restaurant he saw him sitting at the table wearing a soft looking, wine coloured jumper instead of his usual three piece suits. And while Sonny always appreciated how Rafael looked dressed to the nines, there was something to be said for a more dressed down Rafael. Sonny also realised it meant that Rafael was giving him a chance, he was peeling back at least one layer of his armour, and Sonny made a promise to himself to not mess up the chance he was being given.

“Rafael.” Sonny said in greeting.

“Carisi.” Rafael smiled.

“Come on counsellor, you won’t even call me Dominick? This is meant to be a date after all.”

“Sonny” Rafael corrected, his smile becoming just slightly brighter. “How’s your sister, Bella? You must have a niece by now.” Rafael said, deciding this was a good, safe topic. Sonny loved talking about his family, and the more he talked about his family the less he asked Rafael questions.

Sonny gave him a dazzling smile in response to his question, and Rafaels heart did a small flip. “Yeah, Ellie is two months old and cute as button” Sonny handed Rafael his phone, open to a picture of Ellie and despite not particularly being a fan of babies Rafael had to admit she was adorable. Sonny continued to talk about his family until the waiter came along to take their order and the conversation lulled for a tiny second afterwards.

“So, do you want kids Rafael?” Sonny asked, and when it became clear Rafael didn’t really want to answer, shifting slightly in his seat, Sonny continued speaking. “Because I don’t, not really. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they’re adorable and I’ve always been good with them. If you want to make a joke about how we have about the same levels of maturity, this would be the time.”

“It’s no fun when you point it out like that” Rafael said, his tone full of fake annoyance betrayed by the grin on his face, grateful that Sonny had veered away from the slightly more personal question. Another part of him, a part he tried to ignore, was happy that Sonny didn’t actually want kids, reminding him that that was something they shared in common. That it was a way they fit. It was also just one more way that made him realise how wrongly he had judged the man from his profile all those years ago.

“Anyways, I don’t think I’ve ever really wanted kids of my own, too afraid of how I might mess them up. And with this job, I don’t think I’d be able to separate the cases from my home life, from my fears about them. I’d be much happier with just a dog. What about you, or are you more of a cat person?”

“I’ve always thought that distinction was strange. I feel a cat would suit me better, I’d feel bad with a dog and my long hours, they’d deserve someone more present. Someone who could take them on long walks and spend hours at the park with them”

“Well, if there was someone else to help you take care of them it might be easier” Sonny said, before realising that maybe he had been too presumptuous, this was just a first day after all. “Hypothetically, of course”

“Of course” Rafael said, and while a sarcastic smirk danced upon his lips his chest was warm. As much as people labelled Sonny as thoughtless with his words he was still trying to keep things as comfortable for Rafael as possible. He wasn’t intentionally trying to push for anything.

As the food arrived the conversation continued, and they moved between a range of topics from college stories to legal topics. While there were occasional lapses in conversation the silences were companionable, comfortable, with the first awkward pause coming as they stood outside the restaurant.

Sonny wanted to say something, to let Rafael know that that he had a good time, an excellent time and would love to do something like this again, but he didn’t want to seem pushy. And he wanted to kiss him, had since the day they had met, had had daydreams about those lips against his, but he didn’t want to come on too strong. So instead he just hovered next to Rafael outside the restaurant, hoping he would make the first move.

And Rafael did indeed decide to put them both out of their misery and take the first move, shaking Sonny out of his hundred mile an hour thoughts by stretching up and kissing him. Sonny was still for a split second, his brain trying to register that this indeed was finally, actually happening, before he responded by enthusiastically kissing back. He leaned towards Rafael, his hand coming up to cup his neck and he felt Rafaels arm snaking around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

Even when they finally pulled away, breathless, they remained close, just looking into the others eyes, trying to savour the moment. Trying to live in it. It was Rafael, once again, who broke the silence.

“This was fun, we should do it again sometime.” Rafael said, his voice soft. And while his worries about how Sonny would hurt him hadn’t completely crumbled they had grew quieter and quieter throughout the evening, becoming almost silent as he stood wrapped up in Sonnys arms.

“Yes, definitely” Sonny was hardly able to believe that this was actually happening, that he hadn’t somehow messed up this evening, that he had instead managed to show Rafael how much he cared about him.

“Goodnight Sonny” Rafael said, kissing Sonny again. The kiss was softer, much more unhurried, lips tenderly brushing lips, but just as special as the first.

“Goodnight Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this tumblr post ](https://transdodds.tumblr.com/post/181346265308/jemsauce-arandomthot-this-had-the-potential-to)


End file.
